


insecurity

by nananotjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, the rest of nct is there but not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananotjaemin/pseuds/nananotjaemin
Summary: jaemin has doubts about his worth, but jisung is there to set him right





	insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> just a short oneshot bcs i felt like it, enjoy!

Jaemin entered the dorm quietly, after practicing till late at night. Though he was definitely caught up with choreography, his own insecurities about his break forced him to practice relentlessly during the night. He slipped his shoes off, took off his coat, and blindly opened the fridge. He was worse than exhausted, and it took him all of his energy to just walk over to his room, having found no edible leftovers. Though his back was hurting him, he tiptoed into the room he shared with Jisung. When he opened the door, he was met with an incredibly cute sight. 

Jisung had apparently gotten up in the middle of the night and looked for Jaemin to cuddle, as he often does. Finding nothing, the boy had decided to swaddle himself in the older’s numerous blankets and wait for him, though he ended up falling asleep, duly noting that the bed looked unused for the past while. This brings us to where we are now, with Jaemin watching fondly. 

Jaemin smiled at the soft sight and slipped into the sheets beside his boyfriend, sighing in content when Jisung sleepily wrapped his arms around him. 

Safe in Jisung’s arms, the boy slept peacefully for the first time since his injury. 

…

Jisung woke up puzzled. He distinctly remembered there being no Jaemin in his bed when he fell asleep, and yet the ethereal boy was indeed there when he woke up, cuddled in his embrace. The younger looked down at his Nana, realizing that he seemed thinner, as if he was overworking himself and not eating enough. Just then, Jaemin stirred, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

“Mochi, had a good night’s rest?” Jaemin’s voice was dark and husky with sleep. 

Jisung returned the smile, responding with “Now that you’re here I am” which earned him a playful slap, a pout, and Jaemin whining, “I’m supposed to be the smooth one!”

Suddenly it all hit Jisung, how Jaemin’s bed seemed unused for the past few days, how he seemed thinner and how he was gone last night. The smile fell off his face, causing Jaemin to look at him in worry. 

“Jisungie, are you okay?” Jisung looked at him and frowned. 

“Where were you last night?” Jaemin looked expectant of the question, like he knew he had it coming. 

“I went out to practice, but you can’t tell anyone, alright?” Jisung’s forehead creased as he frowned. 

“Why are you going out to practice so late?” Jaemin slipped his hand into Jisung’s and then began. 

“You know how I had to go on my break, right? When I came back, it was like you guys didn’t need me anymore. You won awards, made sales, and seemed complete, even without me. It was like I no longer existed, and that hurt me. When I got back, I could finally see exactly how much you guys have grown, both physically and mentally, and I couldn’t keep up. So, every now and then I go to the practice rooms and go through every song we have choreo for twice. These days, though, I feel even more inferior, and so I’ve been going overy week. It’s not a big deal, I’m just trying to be worthy of the title idol, you know?” Jisung sucked in a sharp breath. So this was what Jaemin thought of himself? He protectively wrapped his arm around Jaemin’s waist. 

“Hyung, you’re perfect. I’m serious, you went on your break and though there might have been some issues going in, you came out of it stronger and now, a few months later, you’re just as amazing of a performer as any respectable idol. You’re perfect Nana, and the fans wouldn’t have you any other way. I would know, I take the role of your #1 fan.” Jaemin giggled, and smiled up at him. He really was beautiful, and Jisung marveled at how he had scored such an earnest, hardworking, sweet guy. Likewise, Jaemin was wondering how he had gotten such a kind, cute, good-with-words boyfriend. 

Jisung planted a kiss on the top of Jaemin’s head, whispering a small “Sleep, baby, we have an off day today.”

And so the pair slept, in love and happier than they had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i ship soft jaesung for a reason, they r adorable babies
> 
> my twitter is @flyingheejin


End file.
